Empty
by FanWriter02
Summary: Post HTTYD 3. [SPOILERS] He'd been so busy helping others build their homes, he hadn't even had time to think about building his own. When Valka and Astrid remind him that the Chief needs a hut, too, he falters, realizing with a hollow sadness that this time, he'd be truly alone. One-shot.


_Anonymous_ asked: Still need prompts? How about Hiccstrid married life? Hiccstrid's new house? Maybe some angst when it comes to life without Toothless and Astrid giving Hiccup new purpose? Sorry! I just LOVE me some Hiccstrid. 😂❤️❤️

*tips hat* anything for you, anon! Thanks for the prompt. :3

**Empty**

Valka and Astrid were the ones who had to actually put in the request of Hiccup's hut being built. Many other's were in the midst of construction, but Hiccup's… his wasn't even planned out in charcoal.

He'd had to a double take, because he hadn't even thought of a house. Right now, he was sleeping just as half of Berks population was- on the floor in the newly built Great Hall. He wasn't sure why he didn't think of it earlier, because of course he would need a home eventually but… he wasn't sure he liked the idea.

It would be empty, and so _quiet._ He'd be alone. Sure, he'd been alone in his old home on Berk, but he'd had… he'd had Toothless. Now, he would have no one. Valka was so used to not living in a hut, she often times slept wherever she pleased. After his Dad's death, she'd moved in for a short period- mainly just to help him- but even after she moved out he wasn't completely alone. He still had someone to comfort when he woke up from a nightmare. He still had someone to wrap him in a warm dragony embrace if he couldn't sleep. He still had someone to talk to, even if they didn't talk back.

He swallowed thickly. Thor, it would be _so _empty.

And the thing was, he didn't even have the false hope of getting his old home that might feel… well, homier. Because that was gone too. Not that he'd ever get it back even if it was an option. Gosh, the memories would kill him.

So, he left Astrid to do most of the planning. His explanation for it was, "It'll be your home soon anyways, so make it how you'd like it." She'd looked at him a moment, her eyes filled with concern, but she'd said nothing. Just nodded and began describing what she had in mind.

Thank goodness it looked nothing like his old place. He was a little worried she'd think that rebuilding the old hut would make him feel better. Because it really wouldn't. It would've been it so much harder. He didn't tell her why, but after they were done drawing out the plans, he kissed her cheek and left without a word to hand the drawings to the smithies. She knew him so well.

The house was finished in the short span of a week. It was plain, for the trimmings would be added later, after the other huts were built. It would take time to make the huts look like the Viking homes they were, but the hut's dwellers could easily carve dragon heads and whatever design they wished to add.

Hiccup thought his looked just fine the way it was. Plain, drab. It suited him, he thought dismally.

He entered carefully. It was, much to his surprise, furnished. Someone must've piled together the few chairs and tables they had, or maybe they'd built new ones. He knew that a lot of people were beginning to build their own furniture, so he wondered what made him so special that he automatically got-

Oh. Right. He was the chief.

He just stood there in the main room, staring, trying not to let his thoughts fill up the hollow space. Thankfully, it was so foreign, he couldn't fully imagine Toothless hopping down the stairs, or his Dad walking out the bedroom door.

Someone stepped up beside him. A small hand rested on his shoulder. He inhaled sharply.

"I can stay if you want. For tonight, at least." Astrid said quietly. She moved a little closer. "I can't stay every night- people would talk." She paused when he didn't reply. She murmured. "I know this is hard for you."

It was, and he'd only been inside for two minutes.

"I don't think I can do this." Hiccup said, ashamed of how weak he sounded. His voice was more nasally than usual, and it cracked, making him sound like a scared child.

But this was Astrid. She got him, she understood. He didn't need to hide his tears, right?

So he didn't even try to.

She ducked under his arm and wrapped her own about him, enveloping him in a soft hug. He let his head droop until it rested on her shoulder, where his tears soaked her shirt.

There they stood, silent, neither saying a word. Until Hiccup sniffed loudly, his shoulders shaking.

"Let's get married." He mumbled into her shirt.

"Did you just propose?"

"I think so."


End file.
